


Back from the Night Shift

by seeni



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Frederick is a weenie, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeni/pseuds/seeni
Summary: Frederick has kept Robin up with anxiety thanks to him insisting on taking over night duties. It's about time he comes back to their tent and calms her nerves.





	Back from the Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy I finally got accepted onto this site, time to post some ancient porn I wrote on whim like 2 years ago.

‘Gods, where is he?’

Robin was getting restless, time stretching along tediously as she sat alone in her tent, husband missing from her side. Everyone in the camp had to do night duties, of course, but they were passed off among everyone. Knowing Frederick, he would have most likely seen himself more suitable than anyone else to protect each person in their party, and was even more likely to be relieving others of their duties to keep away risen. She loved him, she really did, but sometimes he was ridiculous in the role of a caretaker. 

Pacing wasn't helping with her anxiousness, nor was her nail biting, so she decided that she would do what she did best- something that always got her focused and took her mind off of things like her husband circling around the camp, or out in the forest fighting risen all on his own, or fading out of the last moments of his life, or- Robin took a deep breath, and exhaled, shaking her hands to relax herself and removing her clothing until she was just in her trousers and undershirt, her hair put back up into a bun so she could fully focus. She sat at the bench in front of her table, unrolling her map and spreading her candles around the table, inking her feather and beginning to get to work. 

She was fully invested eventually, mapping out the position for each unit in the party they would be using in the next battle, and planning out attacks and pairings. It was stressful work, since she had to keep referring to many other papers and strategize the battle ideas so hopefully no one would end up being hauled off to healing tents. As much as this was helping, it was also putting more stressful weight on her, which Frederick always lectured her for since it always took negative tolls on him when she would overwork herself by investing into her job as a tactician a little too much, which was usually when she put her job over her own self care. Maybe Frederick's duties as a caretaker really were useful outside of serving a royal family.. 

Her mind bounced from planning, to Frederick, back to planning, and so on so forth. But the stress of planning had strained her to the point of hanging her head, hunched over the desk with her eyes closed and her mind weighted with dozens of plans, no doubt she would be scolded by her husband. ..If he would ever come back, that is.

As she sat with her mind being clouded with the troubles of her job, the man she had been waiting for had pulled the flap of their tent open, sighing quietly as to not wake his wife, but when he looked up, and when he saw the sight of the tactician at the desk, obviously weighted with stress of her duties, he frowned. 

“Robin,” he started, and she lifted her head from her hands, looking back with a surprised look. 

“Frederick! You're back, what time is it?” She paused, and frowned as she remembered that she wasn't upset about the time. “Gods, Frederick, do you know how worried I was about you? Where have you been?” 

The great knight closed the tent flap, and he stood by a table at the end of their bed to begin removing his armor. “I was on duty, it was my night.” Robin questioned why he had been in duty for so long, and he knew that he was at fault now. “I was more alert than the others who were supposed to be on patrol. I did us all a favor.” 

Robin frowned again, looking away to look back down at her work to focus again while silently fuming a bit to herself. She knew Frederick was aware of his strength and only wanted to secure the protection of those in their camp, but he really was ridiculous at times.

Frederick had set his armor aside once it was removed, now in his civilian clothing that he counted as his pajamas as well. He was about to undo the tie that was tied in a bow around the collar of his white button up shirt before he glanced over to stare at his wife, his hard expression softening and a sigh drawing from him. He stepped aside from table that had their clothes folded on it and armor set by it, and came up behind the desk Robin sat at, standing behind her and watching her. 

“You shouldn't be up at this hour,” he commented, and she ignored him, pouting to herself and dismissing him to keep working. She insisted she needed to finish this, but Frederick knew better than to listen to some of the things she said. She needed help looking after her wellbeing, just like he did at times, which made them a fitting couple. 

Large hands found their way to her shoulders, his fingers digging into skin to help soothe her and to take some tension out of her so she could begin to wind down. Robin faltered for a second with her feather, but she regained her focus and insisted again that she needed to keep working, but the further his thumbs massaged into her shoulder blades, the more unfocused she became, her words trailing off as she repeatedly failed to scold the man. The great knight smirked as he knew he had her finally coming down. He slowly moved his hand away from her back to run it down one of her bare arms, stopping at her hand to slowly remove the feather from her fingers to set it back in the ink. His voice was low as to not get her out of seemingly entranced state, and he spoke softly.

“That's enough for tonight.. You've done too much today.”

“But-” She had lifted her head to try to protest again, but when her eyes met with his, Robin knew better than to try to argue with him, especially when he was giving her a stare like that. It was serious, but it wasn't like he was threatening her or anything. It was sort of like he was asking her to take a break, but also telling her, for her own good. 

The pout she gave him made him chuckle a bit, and he leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss on her lips. She didn't move despite Frederick pulling away a bit, her eyes glancing from his lips back up to his eyes. 

‘Maybe there's something he could to do make up for keeping me so worried,’ she thought to herself, and Frederick seemed to read her mind.

He lifted his hand from hers to hold her chin, and he brought their lips back together, closing the small space between them to seal her into another kiss that would last longer than the first. Their lips moved together- his rougher lips brushing against her soft ones, and their breaths began to mix as they got heavier, the kiss deepening once Robin lifted to her hand to cup the back of his head. Craning her neck like this was beginning to hurt a bit, but she didn't care. She always did love it when Frederick would began to get focused into the kiss, so it distracted her from the pain in her neck. However, Frederick must have been getting tired of bending over and craning his own neck like this. He pulled away, leaning over her to roll up her now dried map to set it aside, away from the lit candles.

“Frederick..?” 

He didn't respond, he only placed his hand on her back to guide her to move. She lifted from the bench, a blush blooming across her cheeks as she sat back on the top of the table, her eyes drawn to the sight of Frederick removing the necktie he had meant to remove before, his fingers tugging on it smoothly so he could pull it undone. He set it on the desk by her side, leaning forward to draw her back into a kiss. It was hard to get the man out of his stoic persona, but it was the fact that he showed a different side of himself that made Robin fall in love with him. She was especially fond of the side of him that was taken by her so that they both desired each other. 

Their lips were moving along each other again, both of them melting as the warmth between them began to spread along their bodies and made the other seem more irresistible. Frederick had pushed his tongue past her lips, getting her to part so he could move the bench aside finally and step closer, holding her into a deep kiss that left her gasping at his locks and his shirt. Robin was breathless, the strong hand sliding to her lower back making her arch to press herself to him, and her voice muffling into a soft whine like she was asking for more. Frederick had reached behind her head to grasp it, and he had managed to undo the bun she had up, her light hair falling around her shoulders and framing her face even more beautifully. He couldn't help but nudge forward between her legs a bit, holding her as close as he could as he began to trail his mouth down to her neck. He drew his tongue out to lick at her soft skin, making her gasp and moan softly. He left her skin to go back to her lips, making her lean back from the force of it and causing enough movement so that the straps of her undershirt slip off of her shoulders.

Suddenly the kiss was broken, Robin flushed, left staring with lidded, hazy eyes, her lips glossy form the previous contact. She looked confused, and even a little frustrated as to why he stopped, but mostly confused.

“Will you come to bed now?” 

Robin blinked, and her eyes drew back down to his lips, and next down to the undone button of his shirt that revealed just enough skin to leave her wanting to see more. “..I think you owe it to me to join me after what you've put me through tonight.” That referred to the worrying, and now the fact that he had gotten her worked up.

“Very well.” He gave her another little chuckle that made her heart melt, and she took his hand as he guided her off the table and to the bed. They both had removed their footwear, but neither of them were too intent on sleeping just yet. 

The tactician was the one to start the kiss this time. It was hard and it was obvious that she was fixed on having Frederick now, pulling on the much larger man so that she could sit back and have him towering over her, moving closer to begin touching her. He slid his hand beneath her undershirt, appreciating the way the top dropped to reveal more of her cleavage since the straps had fallen from her shoulders. He was kissing down her jaw to her neck, kissing the spots he had visited before, but he moved to other territories, nipping gently at them and sucking to give her faint marks of his own. His hand was a bit rough from all the work he's done to get stronger, a stark contrast from her soft skin, especially the skin beneath her clothing. The shirt lifted with his traveling hand, and Robin couldn't help but blush as she was revealed by it. He had pulled her shirt up to the collarbone he had been kissing at, and he pulled back to look down at her exposed chest, his expression looking focused, but she could still see that hint of awe.

“Beautiful,” he whispered under his breath, and she couldn't help but turn a shade darker. Frederick was a difficult man to get to open up or to get comfortable with due to his stoic nature, but once he had the idea of being passionate with another person, Robin knew well that if she let him, he would be overtaken in his focused state and have her in a way women could only dream of. 

Frederick lowered his kisses to her breasts, cupping one to grope it gently as he kissed the other, his lips closing around one of her nipples so he could swirl his tongue against the nub and nibbled at it, causing the woman to gasp and tilt her head away with her bottom lip between her teeth. The feeling of his tongue teasing at one nipple and his thumb at the other sent dull little shocks of pleasure into her body, but it was enough to make her dizzy.

Seeing her squirm edged the caretaker on, his hand leaving her breast to trail down her stomach, past her hips, and dip into her trousers. His fingers rubbed over the small cloths to tease at her, but just feeling how wet she was made him even more excited. He had her lift his hips so he could work her pants down, slipping them off to drop them aside since Robin would hassle him for trying to fold them in a time like this. He had undone a few buttons on his shirt to rid of some of the heat that was causing a sweat to form, but his pants were the main problem. Even undoing them didn't help the straining in his own garments, but his wife was his focus as of right now, not his trousers. His fingers slid back down so that he could pull the cloth between her legs aside, revealing her more, but not as much as he would really like. His fingers rubbed against the wet sex, the tips of them getting a feel for every bit of her before they focused on her clitoris, rubbing slow, but hard circles to get her back arching and her hips lifting, the satisfaction of hearing the woman he loved so much beg his name making him shiver with pleasure. 

He was watching her close, eyes focused and trained on her face, watching her wither with ecstasy as all he did was touch her, slowing to a stop whenever she tried to close her legs and picking up again whenever she was kind enough to spread them again. He rewarded her with kisses along the neck for her pleasing reactions, but he had grown tired of only touching. A man could only take so much restraint in himself. He brought his fingers up after coming to a stop, licking them and watching her blush madly beneath him. The action made him blush as well, and he had to recollect himself after a moment after doing it. He wasn't sure if the Gods would excuse him for doing something like that, Libra would confirm. Robin was silently pleading for more, and for once without a banter, he would comply with her. He shifted back, taking hold of beneath her knees to spread her legs for him, and he admired the way she covered her face in embarrassment when he began to removed her small cloths, pulling them down and off, letting them join her pants somewhere on the ground. The sight beneath him left him in awe, and he couldn't help but engorge himself at the image of his wife beneath him, splayed out and waiting for him to take her. Gods he loved her.. 

“D-Don’t stare so much,” she huffed in embarrassment, causing Frederick to lift his head and blink, a blush spreading across his face as he tried to play it off coolly. 

“Yes. Right. My apologies.” 

This made Robin smile a little, since she always did love seeing such a serious man get so easily embarrassed. 

He couldn't exactly help it, seeing her like this was a lot for him, and he liked to take his time to take in everything to show just how much he loved her. 

Frederick had scoot between her legs once he regained himself, hands grasping her thighs as he held her legs apart once again, closing his eyes so that he could kiss at the inner part of them. He nipped to leave his marks here as well, always having a tendency to be a bit possessive of her, but she didn't mind. In fact, she loved it. Her hand found its way to his hair, fingers tangling into the locks as she anticipated his every move. His kisses traveled even further, until finally he had fully made it between her legs, his eyes opening again and looking focused and serious, sending a shiver up her spine. He parted his lips after a moment to draw his tongue out, licking at her to get a taste and pulling her a bit closer once he did. He watched her face twist into one of pleasure, watching her back bend up a bit so that her body curved in a way that made him want to ravage her. After testing her with a few movements of his tongue, he had found a movement she seemed quite fond of, and he licked and swirled his tongue against her only to hear her try to hold back moans. His tongue lapped against her, eyes closing and hands gripping her waist now to keep her from squirming as he flicked his tongue out against her clit, his hot mouth pressed to her and his breath heavy as he drooled a bit, overwhelmed with the taste of her. 

“F-Frederick,” she warned, gasping out a moan and having to cover her mouth, her legs wrapping around his shoulders and her toes curling. “I’m- I’m going to-”

Suddenly he stopped, pulling away panting and sitting up with a serious look on his eyes. Robin knew that look, and knew that he was focused on only her now, planning on giving her everything he had. 

Her eyes fell to his hands as she watched him begin to unbutton his shirt, opening it up to reveal his trained body, his muscles well formed from years of battles and training. It was almost like the gods themselves blessed his body, and she would be sure to thank them later that night. The man pulled his shirt off completely, and to his dismay, he let it fall to the ground with the rest of their clothing. It would be a pain to get the wrinkles out later, but he wasn't too concerned with that at all at the moment. He cared about getting his trousers down now, finally getting the relief from the restraints of clothing over his excitement. Robin could see the shape of him through his small cloths as he worked his trousers off, and her heart was pounding hard, her eyes raising slowly to look over his expression.

He had kept her waiting for so long, it wasn't fair. She wasn't going to complain, but she was going to show him that she couldn't wait anymore. Her hand ran along her body, over her breasts and down her stomach, and between her legs before she was rubbing herself in front of him, touching her own breast and biting her lip with a little smile as she saw Frederick looked a little taken back. He watched for a few seconds, but he had grown jealous of her actions. She had always been stubborn, but he was stubborn too, especially since he wanted to be the one pleasuring her, he didn't want to leave it to her hand. 

To get her to stop, he reached down to pull his small cloths down, working them off of his hips and sliding them down his thighs, revealing himself and reddening from the way she stared in shock. She had never seen him quite like this.. He was big, slick all over with his precum and flushed from keeping himself straining for so long. He had succeeded in getting her to stop touching herself, and now it was his turn again. He leaned down to wrap his strong arm underneath her lower back, lifting her hips up more and leaning down to kiss at her jaw. 

“Do you-” 

“Yes,” she interrupted, feeling breathless and making Frederick pause before he smirked a bit. 

He whispered for her not to be scared, since he could tell she was a bit jumpy and uneasy, but he was going to take care of the person he loved. He kissed her gently at first, but deepened it as he stroked himself slowly, holding himself by his base and sliding himself against her clit to calm her before he slowly lowered himself to press his tip to her entrance. He felt her tense, and he held her close, letting her press her nails into his back and not saying anything at how he felt like he was being clawed at. He was met with slight resistance, but Robin had relaxed enough for him to push in slowly, his hand leaving himself so he could take one of her hands and hold it. She was grasping it tight, hiding her face against his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. She had a much smaller frame than he did, a stark contrast in their size and build, but she was able to adjust to him almost perfectly. He had gotten her to relax enough to the point where he could push most of himself in, and he sat up a bit more so that he was leaning over her. He was stroking her side now, soothing the woman beneath him who was breathing slowly beneath him.

“I think.. I'm okay now, y-you can move..”

“Are you sure? I can wait until you're sure.” 

Robin laughed a little, moving her hand to cup his cheek. “You're nursing me?” 

The great knight blinked a bit, and he blushed a bit in protest. “I.. just care about your wellbeing. Is that so wrong?” 

“It’s not, but.. Frederick?” 

“What is it?” 

“I love you too..” She leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss, smiling at him with a warm look.

This surprised him, and his cheeks reddened as he tried to turn his head away. He felt shameful to be getting flustered over his own wife telling him he loved her, but.. He always tended to react that way, and it always made Robin smile and laugh. 

“G-Gods, woman.. Don't say things like that when we’re-” 

“I love you,” she cooed, tilting her head to get her face by his and smiling like she was smug and mischievous, watching him get more and more embarrassed. It was incredible to see him turn this way after being so serious and dominant before. 

Frederick wanted to hang his head in defeat to surrender to her, but instead he collected himself and pushed his lips to hers, surprising her a bit, but she responded with a kiss in return. The kiss had quickly become passionate like before, and the two were melting together, Frederick beginning to move a bit. He drew his hips back slowly and pushed back forward to get as deep as he could since he wasn't pulling out much, all to get Robin comfortable. She seemed to stretch with him well, and it didn't seem like she was in any pain, so he began to pick up the pace, giving her more of him each time he pulled out and beginning to get a bit faster with his movements. He grounded himself against the bed with his knees, kissing at her neck while his hips began to give her quicker thrusts. Her breath quickened, and grew heavier as his did, her hand clutching his tight again and her heels pressing against his lower back when she began to feel the pleasure from the friction. 

It started with soft little whimpers or murmurs of his name, but the two were holding each other close, panting against each other’s skin and growing overwhelmed with the warmth spreading in them. Frederick was getting a little rougher with her, pinning her hand to the bed as he grasped it and gripping her waist tight, rocking himself quickly into her. His voice would break into occasional groans, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes shut as he concentrated on the heat, Robin beneath him clutching his hair now and failing to suppress her moans, begging him not to stop yet. He was hunched over her, losing control of his trained collected and serious nature, and instead giving into her completely as he all but ravaged her body. 

“I can’t- anymore-!” Robin gasped, all of the waiting having had built her up with heat for so long, her body begged for release. Frederick didn't let up, and she moaned for him as he held her tight and began to feel the heat wash over him as well. 

The tactician felt a shiver run up her spine and she arched up, tilting her head back and shaking as she came, muffling the cry of his name by covering her mouth, but he still heard. It was only for his ears to hear, and the image of her climaxing was only for his eyes to see. Robin gasped and whimpered through her orgasm, but Frederick was following close. He grunted a bit, clenching his jaw slightly, and she knew what she wanted. She felt him try to pull away but she wrapped her legs around his frame to hold him, still clasping his hand and giving him a tired smile to counter his surprised look. He understood, and he kissed her, and with a few more thrusts, the wave of heat finally washed over his body, relief filling it instead as he had finally released all of his pent up emotions out so he could finally relax. He gave her a few more deep thrusts to ride out his own orgasm, making her shudder a little and bite her lip, but they had both finally come down, and they were wordless. They both panted, skin hot and flushed, slightly sticky with sweat, but neither of them really seemed to care. 

It took a few minutes for them to finally collect themselves, and Frederick pulled out of her, pushing his hair out of his face as he sat up. He couldn't look at the sight of his seed coming from her, it would get him all too flustered again. 

He pulled his under garments up, and he grabbed his handkerchief, knowing it wasn't intended for this use, but it would have to do. Robin was helped to clean up, everywhere, and she had pulled her shirt back down and her small cloths back on so she could get back into bed. The great knight had gone to the desk to blow the candles out, and now their tent was dark. He got back into bed with her, and she turned to lay close to his side, curling against it and being met with his arm around her as they lay in comfortable silence for a little while. 

Eventually, though, she spoke up.

“Frederick?”

“..Yes?”

“Don't take people's night shift duties again.”

“Perhaps you should think about not waiting until the earliest hours of the morning to start doing your work.” 

She pouted a bit, hiding her face against his side, but she peeked up when she felt his hand find hers to hold it gently, like he was securing her protection. 

“I want to do everything I can to protect those who fight with us,” he started, staying silent for a moment before he spoke again. “And.. the ones I love.”

Robin’s eyes widened a bit, her heart filling with warmth. More warmth than she ever could have felt when they engaged in.. certain activities. She smiled softly after a moment, closing her eyes to nestle close to him and squeeze his much larger hand.

“I love you too,” she murmured, leaving Frederick silent for a while, but he didn't need to say anything. He glanced down to see her sleeping form, and he smiled softly as well, leaning down to kiss the top of her head before he settled in to sleep next to the woman he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Frederick's a weenie pass it on


End file.
